Sailor Crystal: A New Sailor
by robotic-gir
Summary: Usagi has a long lost cousin from her previous life and is on Earth. Her cousin is a new sailor and must team up with Usagi and the rest to save Earth from a bomb. Will they succeed?


Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts #1  
Sailor Crystal and the Time Bomb  
Alexis Hatano  
  
"Darien! Darien!" Serena called up ahead. "Darien!" Serena caught up to Darien, who greeted her with a hug. She and Darien were dating, it was their destiny. Although before they knew that she and Raye fought over him. Raye did go out with him at a time, but they broke up. Serena embraced Darien and then kissed his cheek. "I missed you Darien," she said. "But I just left your house," said Darien. "I know, but I want to be with you," said Serena. "Do you remember the first time we met?" Darien nodded. "I was crying in my hospital bed when I was little because my friend was leaving and he was the only one I had. You said that you were going to be my friend and then gave me a rose." Serena nodded. Then she quickly looked up at Darien and her eyes widened. He looked down on her and he turned his head slightly. "What?" he asked. "I promised Raye that I'd help her clean the temple," said Serena. "I could help." "Sorry Darien, it's a best friend kind-of thing, unless you really want to help. I could ask Raye." Darien nodded. He walked with Serena to the Cherry Hill Temple. Raye was out there, feeding the crows. She saw Serena and Darien and got up. Her crows flew away and Raye ran up to Serena and Darien. She hugged them. "It's so good you could make it," Raye said to Serena. "And Darien, it's good to see you again. Are you helping?" "Serena said that it was just a best friend thing," Darien said. "Oh, don't be silly, you're free to help any time," Raye said happily. Soon they heard three other voices and they recognized them well. It was Lita, Amy, and Mina. They saw Darien, Serena, and Raye and walked up to them. They hugged them and greeted them. "We all came to help out Raye," said Amy. "We all thought of the same thing," Mina laughed. "I brought some buns and other goodies for us after we finish cleaning," said Lita. "I brought extras just in case." "Great," Raye smiled. "Let's get cleaning," Serena said excitedly. Serena, Raye, Lita, Darien, Amy, and Mina started cleaning different parts of the temple. Soon they ate in Raye's house and talked. Luna and Artemis ran inside and sat on their owners' laps. They cuddled on them. Soon, it was late; Raye invited them to stay over night. Amy said she had to go home because she was busy the next day. Lita said she had to cook for a special occasion. Mina said she had to do something tomorrow. Serena said she could stay since she wasn't doing anything and she invited Darien to stay. He didn't want to intrude on them, but Raye said it was okay for him to stay. So he stayed. Raye and Serena cleaned up the dishes and Darien cleaned the messy table. Soon Raye showed them to their bedroom and said goodnight to them. She walked back to her room and found Luna on her bed. She picked up the sleeping cat and put her on the floor. Raye got ready for bed and went to sleep. The next morning, Raye, Darien, and Serena got up and Raye and Serena dressed. The trio ate breakfast and walked to the local mall. Raye and Serena were the very best friends, which mean that Darien was their best friend. Even though Raye and Serena did fight, it didn't mean that they didn't like each other. Raye was once lonely and would still be if it weren't for Serena. Lita was lonely, Mina was lonely, Amy was lonely and all three still would be, but Serena became their friend and the five of them were friends. But Serena and Raye were the best friends. Actually, now they didn't really fight. "Do you really need that, Serena?" Raye asked about the phone. "You've got, like, five phones in your household," Darien agreed. Serena stared at the bunny phone. "I guess you're right, you guys," she agreed. "Darien, could you buy it for me for my birthday?" "I guess," answered Darien. "Thanks," said Serena. Luna ran through the crowd in the store. She found Serena with Raye and Darien, laughing and walking around. Luna ran up to them and jumped on Serena's back. That got her attention. She turned around and looked around and then saw Luna come out of nowhere. "Hey, Luna," Serena, Raye, and Darien greeted. "We need to talk," Luna whispered to them. Serena and Raye nodded and followed Luna out of the store. Darien went after them. Luna looked at Serena and Raye. "Communicate Amy, Lita, and Mina," ordered Luna. Serena and Raye nodded and contacted the three others and Luna told Serena and Raye to tell the girls where to meet. They had to meet at the Cherry Hill Temple. After they finished, Darien drove Serena, Raye, and Luna to the Cherry Hill Temple. Lita, Mina, and Amy were already there, waiting for the girls. The five of them said goodbye to Darien and Raye and Serena thanked him for everything. The five girls and two cats ran inside Raye's house. They sat around the table. "What's up?" Mina asked. "We've spotted someone at Raye's school," said Luna. "We think she's the missing piece of the scouts." "Missing piece?" Lita repeated. "There's a missing piece?" Amy asked. Luna and Artemis nodded. "This is how the story goes," said Luna. "Long ago, when Serena was Serenity and you four were her protectors, Serenity had a cousin. That cousin was Serene, known here as Seta. Serene was considered a princess in the Moon Kingdom. Since Serenity and Mamoru didn't have an oldest child, we had Serene be their oldest, they were close to her. And you know the rest of the story. She got separated from them, though. And we've found her." "And guess who she was with?" Artemis said. "Alan?" guessed Amy. "Andrew?" Serena asked. "Fiore?" Raye asked. "Bingo," said Luna. "What would Fiore want with Seta?" Lita wondered. "He's evil," said Mina. "Used to be evil," corrected Artemis. "Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask saved him, remember?" "But still, he went back, didn't he?" Raye said. "That's true; we don't know why he's with her. It's not her destiny," Luna said. "Andrew is her destiny," Artemis said. "Andrew?" Raye asked. "How is Andrew her destiny?" Amy asked. "Yeah, Andrew's not even apart of this," said Lita. "Andrew is Darien's brother," said Luna. "That means that Seta and Serena are the saviors to Earth living. If Seta dies, then Serena has no will to live and vice versa." "So we need to get Seta," said Raye. Serena looked at Luna and Artemis. "I have a cousin?" Serena asked. Luna nodded. "We must get Seta;" said Artemis, "before Fiore's cousins get to her." "Fiore's cousins?" repeated Raye. "Alan and Ann," answered Artemis. "So Fiore is still good, but vulnerable?" Serena asked. The cats nodded. "Fiore is being used by his cousins. His cousins aren't like him. Fiore is in love with Seta, he doesn't want to hurt her, but he has to, he must. He is to bring her to where you lost Darien before and Alan and Ann will appear and take her away from here, so she can't save Earth with Serena. We need to destroy Alan and Ann or hurry and get Seta," explained Luna. "Before we start getting Seta, what sailor is she?" Mina asked. "Sailor Crystal," answered Luna. The five girls' eyes widened. "Sailor Crystal?" they repeated in unison. The cats nodded. "The Sailor Crystal?" they asked. The cats nodded again. "Oh, gosh, she's, like, the best sailor in the world! Better than me!" exclaimed Mina. "Does she know she's Sailor Crystal?" The cats nodded, yet again. They rushed the girls to get going. They did and they saw Seta soon enough. She was really pretty. She looked a little bit like all the sailors put together. She was as tall as Serena, slender as Raye, had hair like Michelle's but in jet-black, skin like Hotaru, eyes like Trista's, and her style was like Mina's. She was probably as smart as Amy, but popular, a personality like Lita's, and a few qualities of Amara. Luna looked at Artemis, who looked at Mina, who looked at Raye, who looked at Lita, who looked at Serena, who was looking at Seta. Seta was laughing with Fiore and smiled. She had a great smile. The five girls walked up to them. They greeted them with a friendly hi. Seta looked at them. She hugged them right away because she knew who they were. She looked down at Artemis and Luna. She greeted them with a friendly stroke on the back and then looked at Fiore. Fiore looked sad. She hugged him. "What's wrong, Fiore?" Seta asked. The five girls and the two cats looked at each other and then at Fiore. Fiore looked at them and then looked at Seta. "I don't wanna hurt you, Seta," he said. She looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked. "They know what I mean," Fiore said as he pointed at the five girls and the cats. "Fiore is still good, but he is vulnerable. His cousins, Alan and Ann, are going to take you back to their planet and destroy you so you can't save Earth with Serena. You need to come with us to a safe place," Luna said to Seta. "But Fiore would never do something like this to me! He loves me!" Seta denied. She began to get tears in her eyes. Fiore remembered when Sailor Moon was crying over her dear Tuxedo Mask and her other sailor scout friends. He looked back at Seta. "Don't cry," he said. "I won't let that happen. They can destroy me if I don't bring you." "Luna," Seta said. "Can't we just all try to destroy Alan and Ann?" "Only you and Serena can actually destroy them together, but your fellow sailors will have to help," Luna answered. "Let's do it," Serena said. Luna and Artemis ran off to the spot where Tuxedo Mask disappeared before months ago. They transformed there. "Venus Star Power!" Mina yelled. "Jupiter Star Power!" Lita yelled. "Mars Star Power!" Raye yelled. "Mercury Star Power!" Amy yelled. "Moon Crystal Power!" Serena yelled. "Crystal Star Power!" Seta yelled. Sailor Crystal's outfit was exactly the same as everyone else's especially Sailor Moon's except for the fact that there was crystals in her hair. There they waited for Alan and Ann to come. 


End file.
